Redes sociales
by MARY Shiraiwa
Summary: Pequeños momentos que se desenvuelven, no en partidos, más bien detrás de celulares o computadoras dándonos una perspectiva de la influencia cotidiana de las redes sociales con nuestros queridos protagonistas y sus amistades. [Kagakuro] [Muraaka] [Aokise] [Midotaka]


Kuroko encendió su computador con el fin de quitarse amenos un poco de su exagerado aburrimiento, no hacía más que rascarse el ombligo casi por una semana entera, no podía pedir más en las vacaciones no hay nada que hacer, y sus entrenamientos habían cesado ya que muchos de sus compañeros tenían que viajar y estar con sus respectivas familias. Al lograr encender la PC inmediatamente accedió a su cuenta de facebook, al notar la gran cantidad de publicaciones que veía de todos sus amigos o conocidos, se puso a leerlos o ver las fotos que colocaban mientras escribía uno que otro comentario. En ese momento se fijo de uno en particular:

 **Kagami Taiga**

Enamorarse es una merda.

Daiki Aomine: Quien es la desafortunada?

Junpei Hyuga: Alex te rechazó?

Tatsuya Himuro: Ya le hablaste de tus sentimientos acaso, se que te quiere, no digas esas cosas tan tontas

Ryota Kise: Te robare a Kurokocchi, jajajajaja

Riko Aida: El jamás se fijaría en ti XD

Satsuki Momoi: Tetsu kun es mi novio

Kagami Taiga: Cuando paso O_O

Teppei Kiyoshi: Yo pensé que Kuroko era la pareja de Kagami /

Reo Mibuchi: Kuroko debió dejar en la friend zone a Kagami y ahora se nos puso triste jajajaja

Kazunari Takao: Pero si Momoi dice que es la novia de Kuroko eso no significa que Kagami se está metiendo en esa relación O.o

Daiki Aomine: que yo sepa ellos no tienen nada, creo... =S

Kagami Taiga: entonces ellos no tienen nada?

Shun Izuki: Kuroko juega a dos bandas, la verdad no entiendo T_T

Shintaro Midorima: Kuroko no tiene pareja y Kagami está enamorado y no se sabe de quién es, lean bien… ¬¬#

Kuroko agradeció ese último comentario, Midorima y el no tenían una gran y afectuosa amistad, pero igual eran amigos, que aclarara un poco lo que se dio a entender en esos comentarios fue de gran ayuda, aun así se preguntaba de quien estaba hablando Kagami, se sentía extrañamente apático con la idea de verlo con alguien, compartiendo su tiempo, cosa que le dedicaba bastante a su persona, no entendía bien sus sentimientos a esos estúpidos comentarios pero leer un ``Entonces no tienen nada'' le agrado de sobremanera, sonrió un poco para seguir mirando sus tan distraídas publicaciones, preguntándose si no era demasiado extraño hablarle a Kagami tan repentinamente con el fin de sacarle un poco de información, quería saber porque se encontraba de esa forma, quería que le digera quién era la persona que le gustaba y así le doliera saber la respuesta, el le brindaría todo su apoyo, pretendiendo que estaba bien, si tan solo Kagami fuera más cercano a él… eso sería pedir demasiado, en si ellos eran los más cercanos, pero ver que al parecer Himuro si conocía a aquella persona no hacía más que enojarle.

I*I*I*I*I*I

Akashi no era del tipo de personas que andarán con eso de las redes sociales ni nada por el estilo, si accedió a usarlas fue netamente por petición de sus compañeros quienes alegaban sobre estar más comunicados y ese tipo de cosas, no le fue tan mal con el famoso whatsapp, incluso su padre lo usaba para mandarle uno que otro mensaje cuando lo requería, lo considero una herramienta muy útil para usara diariamente, miro en su costoso celular su ahora muy indispensable aplicación y leer si tenía algún mensaje o llamada, bastante fue su sorpresa al ver en uno de sus contactos, específicamente el de Murasakibara y encontrarse con una no muy agradable foto del pelimorado junto a Himuro, los dos se veían bastante contentos mientras se comían un helado exageradamente grande, y ese fue el problema, comían del mismo helado no dos diferentes, como se supone debe ser teniendo en cuenta que al ojilila no le gusta compartir sus golosinas. Después de inspeccionar minuciosamente la fotografía decidió ver el estado de su ex compañero de Teiko para encontrarse con una frase menos agradable que la fotografía:

 **Estado**

``Esta es una de las cosas que no dudaría en repetir *-* ''

Que mierda era eso, se refería a que estaba feliz en ese momento, que en si no le agradaba la idea, o se refería a ese enorme helado que se presentaba en la fotografía, y en ese instante se dio cuenta que odiaba las redes sociales, pero más que nada era el hecho de que tenía la certeza que empezaría a usarlas más seguido, así se enteraba de más cosas que sucedían y la información la tenía solo mirando los perfiles de sus amigos, igual no podía enojarse más, ¿o sí?.

I*I*I*I*I*I

Se sentó en su mullido sofá con su Tablet mientras inspeccionaba su Instagram, seguía a muchas chicas lindas incluida a su amada Mai, y la verdad era que Aomine no podía vivir sin ver las fotos de la voluptuosa chica, siguió mirando cada una de las fotografías hasta encontrarse la de su amigo, como el modelo que era no le extrañaba que publicara fotografías tan seguido, es mas eso hacía que las chicas le siguieran mas y de esa manera sus revistas tenían más acogida, pero aquella foto no le agradaba para nada, ¿cómo era posible que ese chico saliera con tan poca ropa? Solo tenía sus calzoncillos puestos!, era el colmo con Kise subir algo como eso, pero no podía decir nada después de todo, el era totalmente heterosexual y para nada le gustaba ver como esas fanáticas locas le comentaban cosas tan poco pudorosas, o eso se auto convencía un muy enojado peliazul.

I*I*I*I*I*I

Midorima Sgintaro se caracterizaba por dos cosas, su extraña fijación por su suerte y signos zodiacales, además de su personalidad seria y reservada, pero en ese momento no era eso lo que demostraba cuando estaba al punto de la histeria, mandando a su preciado objeto de la suerte a bolar cuando vio como el estúpido de Takao colgaba fotos de sus ''amiguitas" en facebook y tenía el descaro de etiquetarlo, lo que menos le interesaba saber era que el joven que justo antes de salir a vacaciones se le declaro, además de que se trataba de SU mejor amigo, la UNICA persona que se daba el placer de conocerlo y estar a su lado más que los demás, ahora se empavonaba mostrando todas esas fotos, y mucho menos esos comentarios acerca de cuál chica era más linda y perfecta, mientras que ellas solo lo idolatraban diciendo que era un hombre amable y alegre. Sabía bien que no le había dado una afirmación ante aquellas palabras, "Shin chan creo que me gustas" pero no le dijo que no, ahora sabia que tenía que hacer, debía dejarle claro a ese estúpido de Takao que con sus sentimientos no se juega, no señor y mucho menos cuando lo único que hacia el peliverde desde aquel día, era pensar en la estúpida sonrisa del idiota pelinegro.

 **El que no tiene celos, no está enamorado**

San Agustín


End file.
